Time Will Tell
by Casslover123
Summary: Harry is Raised by the founders and has to defeat the 2 evil wizards that will destroy the wizarding world. can harry stop them in time. will he fall in love might contain slash. maybe mpreg. Bad/dumbles bad/voldie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Back Home

"Come on Harry Time to get up. today is the big day".  
"dont wanna...to tired". I said as I tried to go back to sleep.  
"Up now or i'll get Sal in here to wake you up. I know you had a rough night but its time to go back".  
"Awww Rick, why cant I just stay here with you guys"?  
"You know why Harry". he says. "Now up we are all leaving in an hour".  
I sit up as he leaves the room. I have lived here with Sal (Salazar), Rick (Godric),  
Ro (Rowena), and Helga since i was 5. I know why I am with them and I know why I need  
to go back. Right now i am living in the past with the Founders of Hogwarts. Sometime  
Uncle Merlin comes to visit. I have to go back to the future because there are 2 great Evil  
Wizards there and it is up to me to stop them both. I turn 11 tomorow and I am going to get  
my aceptance letter to Hogwarts. I cant wait to see the look on thier faces when they  
realize that im not dead like they hoped. the only thing that happened to me was a small bite  
from a werewolf.  
My mind is wondering when I finally enter the great hall. They are all standing there waiting  
for me. Even uncle Merlin is there.  
One by one they come and give me a hug and tell me that they will miss me. Ro is the last  
one. as she leans in she whispers in my ear.  
"Remember Harry. Find the 2 that look alike with red hair. they will be great allies".  
I nod as she pulls back. I know I have tears in my eyes as I slowly turn to my uncle.  
He takes my hand and with a loud POP we are gone. When we land its infront of a castle.  
Merlin takes his hand a priks his finger just enough to let a few drops of blood land on the  
gate. as we go in he turns to look at me.  
"Harry this is one of the Manors you will get when you inheret the titles. you will get one from  
me, Rowena, Salazar, Godric, and Helga. you will get the titles, properties, and everything  
else that goes with the lordship. Tomorow we will to to Grengots and get it all taken care of.  
Tonight just rest and take it easy".


	2. chapter 2

the two that look alike

I slowly woke up and as i opened my eyes I realized I didnt know where I was. I sat up real  
fast then remembered the events from the night before. Today I would be going to  
Diagon Alley. I was excited to get every thing. I was told be Sal that I would need to buy a  
wand. I thougt it was kinda stupid because I really didnt need one but hesaid that every  
first year required one. I made my was down to the dinning room and noticed that Uncle  
Merlin was already there. Just as I sat down an owl flew through the window and droped a  
letter in my lap. i picked it up and saw that is was from Hogwarts. I started jumping up and  
down. "ITS HERE ITS HERE" I hollered. My uncle just laughed at me. I slowly opened it  
and started reading.

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted  
at Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry.  
Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term beging on September 1. We await your owl no later then August 14th.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Mineriva MaGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress.

Hogwarts School  
of Wichcraft and Wizardry

Uniform  
First-Year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Course Books  
all students should have a copy of each of the following:

The standerd book of spells (grade 1)  
A history of magic  
Magical Theory  
A beginners' guide to transfiguratoin  
One thousand magical herbs and fungi  
Magical drafts and potions  
Fantistic beasts and where to find them  
The dark forces: A guide to self-protection

Other Equipment

1 wand  
1 cauldren (pewter,staderd size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
students may also bring an owl, cat, or toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THIER OWN BROOM.

I look up at my uncle. "Can we go now please please please." I ask while giving my best  
puppy look.  
"Alright" he says.  
I smile he has never been able to resist the puppy look. We are using the floo though.  
He smiles when I start pouting. "I hate the floo" I grumble as I climb in. I grab a hand full  
of powder throw it down and say The Leaky Cauldron. i quickly step out of the way as i know  
my uncle is right behind me. just as I step out my uncle comes through. he takes my hand  
and we go out the back.  
We walk into the alley and head straight to Gringotts. we walk in and up to the goblen at the  
desk. My uncle looks at it and says quietly "young Harry here wants to claim Lordship to his  
titles." The goblen looks up at my uncle. his eyes open wide and he smiles. ''right this way"  
he says leading us to a room in the back. "Now young Harry all you need to do is prick your  
finger and let 10 drops fall onto the paper." I do and as I sit there words start apearing  
on the paper.

Name: Harry James Potter  
Father: James Charles Potter  
Mother: Lily Audry Potter nee Evens

Father by blood adoption: Salazar Sabastion Slytherin  
Father by blood adoption: Godric Gemmini Gryffindor  
Father by blood adoption: Merlin  
Mother by blood adoption: Rowena Rabecka Ravenclaw  
Mother by blood adoption:Helga Helen Hufflepuff

Heir to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Merlin, Black, Potter, Perville, LeFay,  
Flamel

I look up at the goblin. He looks at me and says "the only ones you can claim Lordship of  
right now are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Merlin, LeFay, and Pervelle."  
I look at him then at my uncle before I answer.  
"i want to claim for all the titles that I can right now. If I need to have a Magical Guardian  
then put down Remus Lupin" I tell him.  
"You dont need a guardian. when you claim lordship then you become an adult in the eyes of  
the wizarding world."  
"Oh ok then".  
The door opens and a goblen comes in holding 7 small boxes in his hands. "These are the  
rings for all the lordships that you can inherit today." He says as he hands me one. "Just put it  
on then when/if the rings acceps you then you can put tem on a chain around your neck."  
I take one out and put it on. I feel a rush of magic run through me. for each ring its the  
same. I now have 7 rings on the chain around my neck.  
after about 2hrs at the bank we are finally done. I have a card that is liked to all my vaults  
and its time to do some shoping. as we step out of the bank my uncle hugs me one last time  
then with a pop hes gone. as im looking around I notice a mother with 5 kids all with red hair.  
I slowly walk over to them. as I get closer I notice the 2 that look alike and I realize that they  
are twins. as I walk up to the lady i make sure to have a worried look on my face.  
"Um...excuse me ma'am" I say softly. she looks down at me. "oh you poor dear where are  
your parents?" i look at her and say softly "I dont think I have any" by this time I let a tear  
fall. " I need to get my school things but I dont know where to go" I say sniffleling a little.  
"I was wondering if I could get some help"  
"of course you can you poor dear. eather Percey Or Fred and George will take you." she  
says pointing at her sons.  
"Um...if its not to much trouble can I go with the twins?" I ask with a small smile.  
"Fred,George, Take him to get his things. you can get yours at the same time." she says as  
she hands them sime money.  
They look at me then turn and go the other way. I follow with a smile on my face.  
they go to Madam Malkins first. They stop outside and turn to me.  
"Thats Fred and im George. this is where we will get our robes." he said.  
"Im Harry and ok."I say with a smile on my face. "You know you really dont have to show me  
around. I know where everything is. you 2 just looked board and I thought you could use an  
excuse to leave." they both look at me for a second then start laughing.  
"Oh Merlin-  
I cant believe-  
that you would do-  
something like that" they both finished at the same time. I looked at them then smiled and  
we walked in. the shop keeper looked at me. "Hogwarts Dear?" he said when I started to  
speak. I just nod my head. she takes us to the back and starts mesuring me for robes. I  
look over at the twins and notice they are looking around the store. I look at Madam Malkin  
" Please make my robes with the best fabric you have. and the same goes for the twins but  
dont say anything please." I say quietly. she looks up at me then nods. after im done she  
mesures the twins. after we were done I followed the twins up to pay. "sorry boys your  
robes are already paid for." she tells the twins. they look at her for a second they move so I  
can pay. I took out my card and said LeFay before she could say my price. after we got done  
at the robe shop we went and got my cauldren then our books. I grabed a few extra books as  
well. I found 2 on parsel-magic and 2 on parsel-healing. the shopkeeper looked at me  
strange as i left. finally all that was left was to get my wand. that took about an hour before  
I got my 13 inches oak with the hair of a werewolf, blood of a dragon, venom or a basilisk,  
and feather from a griffin. as we were leaving I thanked the twins for thier help as I headed  
back to gringotts.


End file.
